wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Редакторы Lua
Хотя Lua-файлы можно изменять в любом текстовом редакторе, но специализированные редакторы Lua имеют ряд преимуществ. ;См. также: * ЧаВо по UI/Ресурсы для авторов аддонов Бесплатные ;WoWUIDesigner : Полноценная интегрированная среда разработки (IDE) для Lua-файлов и файлов XML UI, включая технологию для большинства API функций WoW Windows XP/2000/2003/Vista. ;Eclipse : Eclipse + плагин Lua Eclipse. Для Windows, Mac OS X и других платформ. ;LuaEdit (открытый исходный код) : Полноценная профессиональная среда разработки Lua (IDE) - Windows 98/2000/XP. ;PSPad : Подсветка синтаксиса Lua и XML-файлов, полнофункциональный редактор для программиста. Существуют настройки для разработчиков приложений для WoW, которые необходимо установить, чтобы выделялись все API функции WoW! Подробности по ссылке. ;Komodo Edit (открытый исходный код) : Очень приятный редактор, построенный на базе Mozilla и Scintilla, с расширениями от Firefox, а также подсветкой синтаксиса от SciTE. ;LuaIDE : Интегрированная среда разработки Lua для Windows. ;SciTE (открытый исходный код) : Бесплатный редактор с гибкими возможностями расширения своего функционала. Имеется три предустанавливаемые версии разработки приложений для WoW с подсветкой синтаксиса Lua и XML, и многим другим: :;SciTE-WoWUI на wowinterface.com :;WoW SciTe на wowguru.com :;SciTe-Ru на code.google.com :: Версия с синтаксисом подсветки функций API WoW 3.0. ;Notepad++ (открытый исходный код) : Бесплатный редактор исходного кода, который поддерживает несколько языков программирования, в том числе LUA и XML. ;Proton : Неплохой бесплатный немецкий редактор, но, к сожалению, без поддержки UTF-8. Синтаксическая подсветка XML доступна в стандартной комплектации, а для Lua доступен специальный модуль http://www.ghulbus-inc.de/dforgui/tools/lua_proton.zip. ;Emacs (Open Source) : An extensible, customizable text editor—and more. Complete built-in documentation, including a tutorial for new users. Use lua-mode to get syntax highlighting for .lua files. ;gVIM (Open Source) : An extremely powerful, multi-platform editor. Supports syntax highlighting for Lua, XML, and hundreds of other file types, as well as automatic indentation/comment formatting, the ability to jump between matching tags (if then else, , etc.), and much more. ;Smultron : Free Cocoa-based text editor for the Mac written for Mac OS X 10.4 ("Tiger"). Very good. Has LUA syntax coloring. ;TextWrangler : Free general purpose text/code editor with Lua and XML syntax highlighting. ;Eddie : Free programmer's editor Mac OS X. Includes Lua syntax coloring and function popup plus many other features. ;Crimson Editor : A Free professional Windows code editor, comes with Lua and XML syntax highlighting, along with many other file types. :;WoWLua CE :: A Crimson Editor Specification for color coding World of Warcraft API, Widget, and Event keywords. ;B:Lua (Open Source) : Under development and will, in time, hopefully provide a useful IDE for WoW Lua script development. ;Programmer's Notepad : Легкий блокнот с подсветкой синтаксиса. Поддерживает много языков (текущая бета-версия поддерживает Lua). ;AddOn Studio : Бесплатная версия Visual Studio предназначенная специально для создания дополнений для WoW. ;luaTopping (Open Source) : (Under Development) luaTopping is a NetBeans plugin that adds WoW Addon "Project" support to the NetBeans IDE. Features include common addon file templates and deploy action to WoW folder. Accompaning luaSupport module provides lua language support (syntax highlighting and grammar verification). Desired features include code completition, WoW API hints/help, among others. Условно бесплатные ;DForD LuaCoding : A full graphical Lua IDE. It supports syntax highlighting, symbol browsing/searching, auto-completion, code snippet, debugging, building and more. If you know MSVC, you'll be comfortable immediately (F5 to start debugging, F9 for breakpoints, etc). It's supported by a fully Lua script written plugin framework. ;QDE : Quotix Development Environment for Lua. It supports project management, autocomplete functionality, a multi-document interface, debugging and much more. Sadly doesn't include a debug mode to test scripts with. ;Zeus for Windows : IDE with Lua syntax highlighting, code folding, project management, integrated version control. The IDE is fully scriptable using Lua ;TextPad : Not an official Lua IDE however, with an available syntax file available as an addon provides great syntax highlighting. ;Edit+ : Not an official Lua IDE however, with an available syntax file available as an addon provides great syntax highlighting. You can freely download and try it for 30 days. If you find it useful and decide to keep it over 30-day evaluation period, you should pay the registration fee. Nag window remains on startup if not registered. ;EmEditor : Excellent text editor which won "Best Application" in the 2008 Shareware Industry Awards. Some notable new features are auto-completion ( all file types ) and Ctags support. The list of syntax files available shows Lua 5.1 is available. ::Supported OS: Windows Vista/XP/2000/Server 2008/Server 2003/Windows 7 ( 32-bit & 64-bit ). ;EditPad Pro : Great notepad replacement/enhancement with just about the best support of any editor for Regexes. Lua syntax hilight and code navigation with a Lua add-on located on this page. Free 30-day evaluation copy of EditPad Pro or download EditPad Lite, free for non-commercial use. EditPad Lite and Pro are available for Windows and Linux. ;UltraEdit : Comprehensive programmer's text editor with coloration, code folding, autoindentation, code projects, etc. You can freely download and try it for 30 days. Syntax definitions for WoW Lua and XML are maintained here: UltraEdit WoW wordfile.txt or a new complete lua.txt including WoW, WotLK, Ace2 & Ace3 API functions and XML is available at http://wowluatxt.googlecode.com ;SubEthaEdit : Collaborative text editor with Lua syntax highlighting. For Mac OS X. ;Sublime Text : Beautiful Windows text editor with inbuilt Lua syntax highlighting. ;ScriptDev : ScriptDev is a powerful script language IDE, it can support some very popular script language, for example, Tcl, Python, Ruby, Lua, Perl and so on. Коммерческие ;Visual Studio :How to use Microsoft Visual Studio for WoW AddOn-Development. ;TextMate :Mac OS X editor. With the Lua Bundle for syntax highlighting. More information on installing TextMate bundles. ;E-TextEditor :Windows editor with support for TextMate bundles and themes. With the Lua Bundle for syntax highlighting. More information on installing TextMate bundles in E-TextEditor. ;BBEdit 8.7 :Now supports, and has syntax-directed text coloring, for Lua. ;Decoda :Lua IDE and graphical debugger with syntax highlighting, source code control (SCC) support, etc. Non-commercial licensing also available. ;Adobe Dreamweaver CS3 :Will open and edit LUA files in code view. Внешние ссылки * Lua Addons Большой ресурс, с огромный количеством IDE Lua и других инструментов этого языка программирования. Категория:Настройка интерфейса